Adrenaline Rush
by Espresso Yourself
Summary: Prussia stumbles across two new regions near a place where he discovered another not long before. They begin to develop a close relationship, not unlike siblings. Will he be able to let them go when the time comes? Will it be for the best... or worst?
1. Prologue: A Rare Occurrence

**Okay, I wanted to say something about the OCs warning.**

**I literally meant OCs. Like, not a Romania or Kenya OC or something. I actually made up the countries that are in here, aside from the canon characters. Seriously. I worked hard. **

**Another thing: the character point of view changes. In the prologue, it's all in third person. Chapter one is told from Prussia's point of view. From then on, I have no clue who will tell the story, but as the character changes, so does the writing style. Also, characters that you recognize may act differently and out of character. This will be explained later, please deal with it for now.**

**For example: Prussia is actually a little responsible and Germany is rebellious.**

**The prologue has a more formal, descriptive writing style.**

**Prussia's point of view is not descriptive of the surroundings, but it's got a lot of personality in it. The writing is a bit more, I don't know, colorful, I guess.**

**Now, things of lesser importance:**

**Hello, awesome readers. I am the author (no duh). You may call me by whatever name you wish to. In fact, if you've got any suggestions, tell me! **

**So, I'll give you the basics: this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. Any critique is welcomed, as are reviews, compliments, flames (though I'd prefer you not cuss at me), and any ol' thing you want to say. Also, this is only part one of three or four parts of the prologue. I split it up because it's too long. ^^;**

**Also, the prologue is not finished (chapter one is almost done, though). I just wanted to get this posted. :)**

**Sorry for the long description, here you go, now enjoy!**

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Prologue: A Rare Occurrence **(very, _very _early 1400's)  
The albino set a brisk pace as he exited the grand house in shame. He headed straight for the forest ahead of him, hoping its dark cover and cool breeze would help his inflamed emotions to simmer.

Though he moved with deliberate speed, he found himself slowing as the shadow of the woods embraced him. With his ruby eyes closed to the world, he threw his head back with a small intake of breath. All at once, the songs of birds and the sound of the wind became sharper. The scent of hazelnut and berries hit the roof of his mouth and made it water slightly. An image clearer than any reality appeared in his mind and he knew exactly where he was going.

His eyes still closed, he strode forward with more poise and grace than before as he instinctively left the trail behind him. He wove through bushes and trees that had not moved for centuries. He knew his path well; no one had dared to sway him from it.

He halted abruptly at the edge of the clearing he had been coming to for uncountable years, quite wary of its sudden change. What was the harsh sound that reached his ears? Irritated, he opened his eyes to place the sound that shattered the silence of the woodland.

Two very young girls sat on their knees in the clearing. He realised that they we playing a game. They clapped their hands together in a never-ending pattern. The noise that they were making was not _quite_ as harsh as he'd first thought. In fact, it seemed to match the sweetly serene scene that lay before him. One was dressed in a very plain dress with a soft yellow hue. Her golden hair was darker than her dress and shone red in the evening sun with luminance of one thousand. Her blue eyes reflected that flame, but in a much colder manner. The other looked as if she might have Asian descent, though it was not prominent. Her hair was a short gradient that started black and ended chestnut. Her eyes soaked up the rays of the dying sun and kept its warmth in them. She seemed the weaker of the two, though it was hard to tell. Her dress was a simple blue, though it was every bit as poor looking as the first.

Their little game came to a sudden end. The dark-haired girl grasped the blonde's hand when they collided and whispered,

"Adrian? You'll always be here to protect me, right? And stay with me, too?" The blonde's face, once hard with concentration, melted with affection; the two were clearly very close.

"Of course. What makes you think I would abandon you?" The blonde, Adrian, gave a small, determined smile. The scene had become even more endearing than before, with the two petite girls sitting in the golden meadow as the day grew dark.

_Strange,_ the albino man remarked to himself, _how could it be that I've come across two more territories to claim as my own?_ It had not even been a week since his discovery of an even smaller region.

"Come to think of it," he continued aloud, "this is where I found the other one." His voice had startled the girls. They quickly arose, the blonde pushing the brunette behind her, as if to protect her.

They stood like that for some time, their only sound being the quick panicky breaths, their only movements being their hair billowing slightly in the breeze. Growing tired of the silence, the older man took a step forward and murmured softly to them,

"Relax. I have no intentions of harming you."

"The hell you don't!" the small blonde snapped, her voice an uprising crescendo. The albino flinched; he had not expected such vulgar language from someone so young. He stiffened his back and tried to look authoritative. If things went his way, by the time night fell, these two would be under his possession.

"You two look cold. And lonesome, if I might add. Would you like to stay with me?"

"No." He'd never heard a blunter reply. The blonde continued to glare frozen daggers - icicles? - at him. He took another step towards them. Once again, they mirrored him by taking a step back.

"Allow me to explain," he nearly begged, putting his hands up in the same gesture he'd use to calm a startled horse. The girls did not yield. A flash of uncertainty appeared in the eyes of the smaller one.

"Adrian, please. You've always been reasonable." Blue eyes met brown in a stare down that was eventually lost.

"Fine. Explain what benefits you provide that I cannot gain myself."

"First, let's sit down, miss." He moved forward and sat with them. They looked wary if not weary. Perhaps both.

"I'll begin with my name. I am Prussia, of the Teutonic Order. Benefits you have of staying with me... To begin, I have another small country with me. She's not too much younger than you two. She's quite submissive," Prussia explained quickly when he saw a dangerous shine in Adrian's eyes, "she'll give you no trouble whatsoever. I'll admit it now; you two are small and weak -" Adrian stiffened visibly "- but you have great potential. I will care for you until you are strong enough to join the Teutonic Knights. I can teach you to fight, to read and write, to ride horses. You'll gain friends and enemies along the way, I can assure you. There will be bloody wars and political wars, but, by the time you will have been exposed to that, you will have learned to fend for yourselves. If you decide to live under my care, I would keep you out of the knowledge of other nations lest they cause a war for you, and God knows we don't need one of those when you're growing up." Adrian tilted her head up slightly. Thoughtfulness replaced anger as she mulled over it again and again.

"So, basically, you're going to keep us cooped up until you're ready to have us join your cause?" Well. He hadn't though she's see through his argument that easily. He did a quick reassessment. She was sly and had a controlling intellect, though she seemed too stubborn for her own good. Adrian looked as if she were about to refuse when the other girl's - Allison, Prussia though she was called - stomach growled.

"Yes, that's exactly right. However, as a side deal, you get food, a warm place to sleep during winter, which, need I remind you, is approaching quickly, and an education."

They discussed hypothetical scenarios and plans until night fell upon them. It was strange that time seemed to pass so quickly, for they had not noticed it. By this time, Allison had fallen asleep.

"It's settled then. You'll come home with me," Prussia stated, with a nod of his head confirming the deal. Adrian turned, looking a little guilty as she made a move to wake her sleeping companion.

"Let her sleep," the albino man chided gently, "I'll carry her." He bent down to scoop up the sleeping girl. He shifted the brunette so that she was on his back, her little arms wrapped around his neck, her petite head resting on his shoulder. Prussia hooked his arms under her legs to be certain that she would not fall and set off in the same brisk manner that he'd begun his journey into the forest with.


	2. Prologue: A Rare Occurrence part two

_Yay, new part of the prologue! :) I decided that this was obnoxiously long and bold last time, so I'm changing it to be short. Enjoy part two._

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Prologue: A Rare Occurrence **(very, _very _early 1400's)  
Adrian kept up well enough, though Prussia slowed his pace to make things easy for her. Although the sky was littered with the light of a million stars, the forest was hard to navigate because of the lack of moonlight.

"You know," Prussia murmured, shattering the silence of their starlit trudge, "that was a dangerous promise you made. To her," he tilted his head slightly to indicate Allison.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde replied in a curt, monotone mumble.

"You said that you'd always be there to protect her and that you'd never abandon her. You'll receive hell for that if you don't take it back."

"I know. I'll be there for her always, though. I'll fight when she needs protection, I'll care when she needs love. Nothing will make me back down." As they walked, he found his admiration for the little girl growing. She was certainly a tough one, for her small size and young age. Brave, too, though that sometimes didn't count for much.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Prussia was certain that she meant for it to sound like an indifferent command, though fear sounded in her voice that she had tried to hide. The howl of a coyote rang in Prussia's ears and another one followed, shockingly close. Adrian gasped, betraying how truly afraid she was. She grabbed on to the fabric of the albino's coat as she began to walk beside him. The pair was endearing to Prussia, really. Here Adrian was, vowing to do all that it took to protect her friend, and yet, she still had the naive fear of a child. Allison no doubt knew of her friend's fear, but she still trusted her. Their relationship was beyond comprehension.

Even after the danger seemed to have passed, Adrian didn't let go of Prussia. She clung to him with the same petulant fear, even after they left the forest behind.

The wrought-iron gate loomed in front of the trio forlornly, though the barely visible house beyond was lit. A cold north wind stirred the leaves and Prussia felt Allison shudder in her sleep. He hesitated a moment and then opted to turn around.

"Where are you going? Isn't this your house?" Adrian protested his change in direction.

"Of course it is!" he scoffed. "I'm just going around to the back gate, through the garden. That way, you will not be seen by my, ah, _guests._" Prussia was not concerned about all of them; it was France that worried him. He was staying with Prussia and he knew that it would not be the best idea to let the promiscuous blonde see the two new girls.

Adrian seemed to trust Prussia to that extent. She followed without further questioning. She jumped at little sounds, like an owl hooting or a twig snapping beneath their feet, and gripped Prussia's cape tighter than before.

They reached the much smaller gate after what felt like an eternity. The albino had not realised that his house was so large. He reached into his pocket for a key, unlocked the gate, and pushed it open. Its hinges shrieked like Italian soldiers in battle and made Prussia squirm. Allison fidgeted, though remained sleeping. Adrian and Prussia glided through the eerie garden, neither one completely at ease.

They naturally felt better as they stood on the back porch of the house. They slunk in unnoticed, however Prussia couldn't help but feel like prey in his own home. Through the kitchen, along the corridor, nearing the base of the staircase... They were close to their destination when they were stopped by a voice.

"_Bruder_?" Prussia craned his neck to see a blonde boy nearing the start of his teenage years. His hair, normally neat, was crumpled and messy and he was rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Oh, Ludwig... Did I wake you?"

"No, I could not sleep because I didn't trust France. What have you got there? More little ones?" The boy tilted his head to acknowledge the presence of Adrian and Allison.

"Ah, yes. And it would be best if you did not inform France and Spain of their residence in this house, just like the other girl that I brought home."

"You should have left them." Ludwig's blue eyes met Prussia's intently and his gaze did not waver as he continued, "War could break out, very soon as well. There is a chance that we may lose and if we do, how do you intend to support them? With me and the other girl, you have four countries to care for. Even if we win the battles that are sure to come soon, once the other nations see what you have on your hands, even more fighting will occur. What will you do then?" Prussia had not even considered what would happen to himself, or to the girls, if he should lose. In his heart, he knew Ludwig was right. However, his pride would not permit him to say so.

"I know. That is why they must be kept a secret."

After he had turned and gone to his room, Prussia whispered to Adrian,

"Don't you mind him. I will not be losing any wars any time soon." She did not reply. They walked silently up the wooden stairs, fearing each creak would bring one of the older nations searching for the source of the noise. They were not discovered by anyone. Down the long corridor they continued, until they reached the end. Prussia turned right and slid through another equally dark, though not as long, hall. He opened the door on the right at the end. Light was unexpectedly shed upon Prussia and Adrian and a small squeak was heard.

"M-Master Gilbert! You're b-back!" A tiny brunette was sitting on a bed, covered from the waist-down in blankets. A candle was lit on her bedside table and a book was shut in her hands, though her chubby fingers served as a bookmark. There was a guilty blush on her cheeks as she fumbled for a real bookmark.

"Amanda, I told you to not stay up late reading," he rebuked her sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master Gilbert." He grunted in acceptance to her apology.

"These are Adrian," he shoved her forward softly, "and Allison," he placed her on the ground. "They will be staying with you in here until France and Spain leave in the morning. They have the same instructions as you do. Inform them of these orders and then go to sleep." He left the three young girls in the room and headed for the study, where the said nations would be making last minute decisions before their departure.

Prussia sat at a small table in the kitchen, one normally used by servants, as he sipped tea from a fine china cup. His eyes were glazed over and the morning was silent, save for the lonesome sound of a carriage being pulled away from the house at a steady trot. The previous night, the albino had gotten no sleep whatsoever. The discussions had lasted long hours until, before they knew it, an early dawn glow had conquered the darkness. The two visiting nations found themselves rushing to get their bearings together and head home.

And so, Prussia was left alone to contemplate the morning. It was not a predawn gray, he decided; the world did not lack color at this hour. Rather, everything was subdued as if in mourning of winter's swift approach. He felt a wave of depression course through his body as he wearily stood and ordered the maids to begin preparing breakfast. He sent a somewhat wistful glance toward the door that he had entered through last night to bring the two small countries home, turned, and exited the kitchen.

Things were much clearer in the morning. Gilbert stepped through the kitchen door and into the much finer hallway, the exact route he had taken that night. Delicately woven Persian rugs covered the wooden floors and paintings decorated the walls. To his left, the door to the study hung ajar, making annoyance spark within him. He closed the door and continued on his way. When he made another left, he saw the staircase leading to the younger countries' room. With a slight shake of his head, he opted to spare them and awaken Ludwig first. Yet another left, on the opposite side of the staircase, was _another_ hallway. A little way down the corridor, to Prussia's immediate right, was a door. He swung it open, making a typically big entrance.

"Ludwig, get up and get dressed. Breakfast is being prepared." All the albino received in reply was a mumble and a slight shift of weight, placing the blonde's back toward Prussia. His previous spark of annoyance had sprouted into a flame. Ludwig had been going through a stage of defiance recently. It was certainly a nuisance to Prussia, who had no wish to be a father to him. He marched towards the teenage boy and shook him hard, without mercy.

"I said get up! I will not accept your usual tardiness in the presence of three young ladies! It is extremely ungentlemanly and unbecoming of a young man such as yourself!" After seeing that Ludwig was awake and moving, Gilbert stormed off to the stairs. He could not believe what an unruly mess everything was today. He was the master of this household! How could things be this way? He let out a more than irritated sigh. Down the first hall, he marched, around the corner to his right... Perhaps things would not be as bad as he'd thought. The girls were bound to be better behaved, after all.

He found the door he sought and entered the room. His flame turned into a roaring fire. The little brunette, Amanda, had an open book sprawled across her chest. Her covers, which she often didn't use, were kicked to the end of her bed. The young Allison was asleep on the ground beside Adrian, their only warmth presumably coming from each other and Adrian's cape that barely covered them.

"Amanda!" Gilbert snapped loudly with as much force as he could muster. In a moment, Amanda bolted up right in her bed, eyes widened in fear when she located Prussia. Adrian and Allison awoke as well. Adrian looked alert already and Allison, not knowing where she was or what had happened last night, was terrified beyond belief. Maybe yelling was not the wisest idea Gilbert had come across. Yet still, the rage burned on.

"I told you not to read! You disobeyed me, clearly!"

"B-bu-"  
"I'll hear no excuses from you! No apologies, either," he shouted when she made a move to open her mouth. "You'll not be having any art lessons for a week. Instead, we'll be focusing on mathematics." Amanda was crestfallen, though she said nothing and nodded. Prussia let out a sigh once more, though he did not wish to be harsh on them any more.

"I'll send a maid to help you dress. Until you two get measurements," he murmured to Allison and Adrian, "you'll be wearing her clothes." Prussia spun around, exited the room, and closed the door softly behind him. He heard Allison squeak a question, probably something along the lines of "where are we" and slowly moved away from the door. Light began to shine through the windows that lined the wall opposite to the door and Prussia calmed himself.

He was the first at breakfast table and waited restlessly. Ludwig was on time, a first for him. He seemed to harbor a grudge against Gilbert for the manner in which he had been awoken.

"_They're_ late," he mumbled bitterly.

"Actually, we're early," he contradicted the boy. "Besides, no matter how small, they're women. Probably fussing over their hair or something."

"So a woman has permission to be late to breakfast on account of her _hair_, but a man cannot be late because of lack of hunger and sleep?"

"Exactly." Ludwig rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"Your logic confuses me, _Bruder_." The girls entered as the last snide comment was made, wearing cleanly pressed clothes that seemed to only fit Amanda precisely. Amanda took a seat beside Ludwig, who was closest to Gilbert. Gilbert sat at the end of table, where he belonged, seeing as he was the head of the household. Allison waited Adrian to take her seat. Adrian, however, looked confused and uneasy. Prussia, one eyebrow raised slightly above the other, said with a laugh,

"You can sit anywhere you'd like, though conversations would be easier to hold and less awkward if you sat closer to this end." The table, after all, was quite lengthy.

Adrian, taking it as an open invitation, stalked proudly over and sat on Prussia's other side, directly across from Ludwig. Allison scurried along and sat beside her.

The meal would have been uneventful if it weren't for the unbearable amount of tension between Adrian and Ludwig. It seemed that the two had not, and would not, take a liking to each other. Prussia hadn't the faintest idea to what may have set them off, but clearly something had.

After breakfast, Prussia pulled Ludwig aside. At first, he had planned to ask him about the unnecessary glares he had shot Adrian, but decided against it. Instead he simply informed him that all lessons for that day had been canceled.

"Why?" Ludwig asked, a challenge ringing in his voice. Prussia, a little annoyed with the sudden interrogation, merely replied,

"Because I have to focus on Adrian and Allison at the moment." Prussia thought he saw a dark look overcome the boy for a moment, but it was gone before he could be sure it was there in the first place.

Prussia sat in a cushioned chair behind a desk, finding that he could not concentrate on his work. He was not angry, though. He was merely amused at the direction in which the measurements were going. Downward.

"Ouch!" came the cry again. At the center of the room, Adrian stood on a pedestal, a servant attempting to find the circumference of her waist.

"Perhaps if you'd stop squirming, I would not poke you as much!" The maid scolded sternly. Allison and Amanda giggled at the grimace on Adrian's face as she continued to fidget and move, despite the maid's irritation. He thanked the lord that he'd had Allison's measurements done first. While hers had been finished half an hour after breakfast, at ten, Adrian's had been taking much longer. The clock struck noon, proving Prussia to be correct. With a smile on his face, he called out from his desk,

"If you stop moving, I'll take you, Amanda, and Allison out to town to pick out the new fabrics for your dresses." He'd tried to make the prospect of shopping seem exciting and he thought he'd succeeded, but he was met with a flat "no" from Adrian.

"Why not?" He asked, quite curious as to why a girl would not like to shop.

"I have no personal preference on what my dress - ow! - will look like," she snapped with a furrow in her brow.

"But, Adrian, think about it," Allison intervened in her whisper-thin voice, "We can explore the town a little while we choose our dress fabrics. If you choose your own, you can pick sensible fabric instead of frilly lace." She seemed very optimistic about the outing and it sounded in her voice. Adrian, forced to choose between her personal opinion and her will to do what Allison wished, gave in quickly.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad..." She still sounded hesitant, but she wouldn't change her mind now that she'd decided. With her agreement, she held as still as a statue. If she had done that in the very beginning, her measurements probably would have taken less time than Allison's.

"Hurry up!" Amanda called out to the other girls as she dashed out of the house. Adrian and Allison were close behind. Prussia stood on the front porch of the house, quite amused for the second time that day. Amanda grabbed the harness of one of the two horses that were hooked to the carriage.

"This," Gilbert heard her say as he approached them, "is Knight, with a 'K'. You know, like Master Gilbert?" They nodded in understanding. Prussia decided to let Amanda introduce the other horse as well before leaving. The little brunette loved horses, so why should he interrupt?

"This is Lillian! I like her a lot, but my favorite is the small horse, Abigail. She's not out here, for some reason."

"That," Prussia intervened at last, "is because she is getting old and was too small to begin with. Now, we're wasting time. Hurry up and get in, now," he opened the door to let them in first, like the gentleman that he was. They got in slowly, marvelling at the velvet cushions and finely crafted wood, though Prussia was used to the luxuries. The door was swung shut and closed behind the albino as he climbed in. Amanda sat farthest from the door, by the window. Adrian was beside her and on her other side, next to the door, was Allison. Prussia took his seat across from them and the maid sat beside him.

The ride to town seemed to take seconds, though it must have lasted much longer to the girls. They watched the outside world fly by them in awe. When the carriage slowed as they came into town and were able to see better, they could hardly keep from crawling over each other. The trio was very enthusiastic about their trip. The clatter of hooves on cobblestone quieted as the horses came to a stop in front of a finely constructed store on the corner of the street. The footman opened the door. Prussia allowed himself to get out before the ladies, though he turned and offered his hand to each one as she exited the carriage. He strode to the fabric store confidently, for he had been there many times since Ludwig began growing so much. There was the light sound of a ringing bell when he pulled the door open. From this point, he stepped aside and allowed the maid to take over.

"Right this way, girls. These fabrics are best suited for you, I think," she stated, pulling the young nations to a rack on the left.

"Adrian, look at the lovely colors! They're all so bright!" Allison gaped at the fine shades of blue, black, red, and whatnot. Amanda stood beside her, grabbing some and feeling it.

"It's so smooth and silky," she marvelled, stroking the fabric with her fingers. Adrian snorted.

"And insensible. This would rip and soon as it got snagged on something. You certainly couldn't wear it around horses," she said with a pointed look at Amanda. Amanda shot a pleading look at Prussia for support.

"Adrian is right. These would be for nicer dresses. However, I'm sure we could find material for a riding habit. Isn't that right, Anna?" He dipped his head to the maid who accompanied them.

"Of course, Master Gilbert. For a riding habit, I recommend you look at these fabrics here," she held up some stiffer material that was equally as colorful. "If I understand correctly, though, we are here to buy some fabric for dresses and gowns, not riding clothes."

"Oh, she needs new horse riding clothes anyhow. They all do, in fact. We may as well buy some while we're here. It will save a trip later and -"

"And get me more money sooner," a lady finished the sentence for Gilbert as she walked in the main room from the back, presumably the storage room. She was quite tall, with light brown hair tied back to reveal pale blue eyes. "Master Gilbert," the middle-aged woman continued with a charming, business-like smile, "welcome back." She stopped there and skimmed her eyes over the trio of young girls. "I should have known you'd be back sooner rather than later. Look what you've landed yourself with now."

"Girls," he began an introduction, ignoring the woman's previous comment, "this is Miss Helena, the owner of this fabric store. Helena, these are Adrian, Amanda, and Allison." She scanned them once again, more thoroughly this time.

"What exotic names. Though, you three should not know me as Helena the shopkeeper. With all this visiting and buying your master here has been doing, I won't have fabric left to sell!" She sounded more pleased than irritated, for the more fabric she sold, the more money she would get out of it. "Tell me, Anna, what are you in the market for?" she turned to question the servant. Prussia had lost all interest in their conversation and listened to the girls instead.

"But Adrian," Allison whined, "this is such a pretty color and it feels so nice!"

"It'll tear in a second flat, mark my words. Buy something more sensible. This is a similar color and it's a tougher fabric." She held up some brown fabric matter-of-factly, causing Allison to grimace. The dark-haired girl was holding a brown silk that shone red, while the one Adrian held was a flat brown the color of dirt.

"They're completely different! You would not call day night, would you? Because those colors are as different as the moon and sun!" Allison persisted irritably.

"It's the difference between dirt and soil," Adrian continued, eying Allison's choice distastefully.

"You wouldn't plant lettuce in dirt. You'd bury it in fine soil," Amanda chimed in, holding her own fine fabrics. Adrian seemed at a loss for words, though she kept a witty facade about her while she thought of how to counter Amanda's argument. Amanda saw right through and plowed on.

"The dresses will not tear. We'll use the fine fabric for balls and inside and the tougher fabric for outside activities." With that, Amanda had clearly won the debate. She dragged the blonde away to find suitably colored fabrics for them all. Prussia calmed himself and waited by the door. After a good half an hour, Anna approached Prussia.

"They are done choosing their fabrics. I myself am quite excited to see them in their finished dresses." Amanda held an exquisitely colored emerald green silk, along with a darker evergreen, presumably for her riding habit. A cinnamon fabric that shone crimson was resting in Allison's arms. She had chosen a spice brown for her riding clothes. And lastly, was Adrian who stood apart from the duo, still sulking over her lost argument. Embarrassed, she attempted to cover the tough navy fabric.

Prussia took the fabrics from the girls and strode to the counter where Helena stood somewhat impatiently. She smiled graciously as she examined the fabrics to determine the final price. When she grabbed the navy fabric, a crease formed between her brows. She shook it a little and out fell the fabric that must have been intended for Adrian's ball gown.

"Oh, my, is this for _your_ dress? It'll be quite lovely on you!" Helena enthused over the silky fabric that had been Adrian's choice. The blonde was blushing furiously. She must have wanted to keep it hidden, Prussia thought. Suddenly curious, he approached the counter. The fabric was blue in its truest form, the brightly dark color of the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon on a heated August evening. It would be a nice color on Adrian, however if he said so, the blonde would have snapped at him, so he decided against it.

"Come, now," Prussia began, "It's time we were on our way."

_Enjoyable or no? This one has nearly four thousand words! I think that's cool, but I'm not sure what the average is. Word says it's seven pages long! Wow. And if you have any nickname suggestions, tell me that, please! Also, this is only PART TWO of the PROLOGUE. Thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly, (still has no awesome nickname yet)_


	3. Prologue: A Rare Occurrence part three

_This part seems… Off. I don't really know. Perhaps it also seems rushed? Word says it's five pages, so I don't know why I feel this way. Anyways, only one part of the prologue remaining after this one! Anyone else excited? I certainly am. *is sick of writing so formally*_

_Anyways, about the name… What do you all think of Rat Jam? My explanation: I read a book called Rat Life by Tedd Arnold, and the main character, Rat (no duh), has a cool name. As for the jam – I love it. Blackberry, Raspberry, Lingonberry… The jam is MINE. I really like it. The name, that is._

_ALSO: Thank you, Zelda12343, for not only giving me my first review on this story, but also for giving me my first review in general! Also, thanks for reviewing the last few chapters, Chi Kyoku, Kokyou Konran, and Zelda12343!_

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Prologue: A Rare Occurrence **(very, _very _early 1400's)  
The trio's curiosity was not satisfied. They had barely gotten around the corner when Prussia commanded that they return home, for fear of an oncoming storm. No sooner than they had entered the house did snow begin to fall from the ever so slightly yellow-tainted sky. Prussia allowed them to do as they wished, so long as they did not exit the house. As the girls went off on by themselves, Prussia found himself where he began that morning. Once again, he was sipping a cup of tea, staring thoughtfully at the falling flakes. He had never liked snow much; not only did it mark the beginning of a long winter, but it made his hair look gray. Along with his lack of sleep, he was beginning to resemble an elderly man.

The albino man snorted, attempting to forget the latter. At least he could help the girls catch up in their studies during this time. Before the storm, he had called on a private tutor to teach Ludwig while he took over the girls' education. As far as he knew, Adrian and Allison were illiterate, and Amanda had known to read before he found her. The brunette's mechanics were dreadful, despite her reading abilities. Gilbert heard footsteps above him. It was Anna, the maid, showing Adrian and Allison to their bedrooms, no doubt.

He waited, watching for any sign that the snowfall might cease. He waited in vain. When the grandfather clock in the hall struck eleven, the albino gave up and went to bed, knowing that sleep would not come. His head was clouded with worry. His enemies - Poland and Lithuania - were clever; he knew that much. Would they dare strike in winter when Prussia was at his weakest? Surely they would be weakened as well. Their main export was grain, though they used much of it for themselves. He shook his head, not wishing for it to haunt him at this moment.

"Adrian, we've been spoken of this before! If you wish to have an education, then I implore you to try!" The cozy library could not soothe Prussia's annoyance with the blonde child. They had been reciting poems that they had worked on memorising for nearly a month, and still, she failed to say it correctly.

"I am trying!" she snapped in reply, "I've made so much progress since November!"

"Again," Prussia commanded, "With no flaws." Adrian gave an annoyed hiss as she began the poem over, speaking from memory. The albino paced in front of her as he listened.

"_I wish to tell my history,_

'_Twill seem to some pure mystery._

_But even though they won't believe,_

_I'll tell the truth and won't perceive._"

Prussia cut her short once more, "Deceive, not perceive, how many times must we go over this?" Their eyes locked in a crimson fire versus blue ice stare-down. It was true that she'd made progress since her arrival, however this was unacceptable. One would think that by January, she would know the difference between a 'P' and a 'D'! After all, Amanda and Allison had been the epitome of perfection.

"You treat speaking as if it were a chore. At least attempt to put some emotion in your reading that does not reflect your spitefulness and boredom!"

"Perhaps I do not want a life involving public speaking! Had you ever thought of that?" He was far more than vexed now; as a nation, how could she expect to avoid it? Instead of telling her so, he merely said,

"That's enough of this. We'll move on to mathematics." The three girls all had exceptional talent in the world of arithmetic, though none of them held any love for it. Each had a talent in a single area; Adrian, though she could not do basic math problems, could solve very large equations containing radicals, fraction bars, absolute value, negatives, and multiplication all in one problem. Amanda's knowledge consisted of graphing and patterns, especially when it came to the function y=mx+b and, of course, knew her multiplication tables as well as addition and subtraction, something the blonde had always lacked. Allison was gifted with knowledge of conversions between fractions and decimals and larger multiplication and division problems. With such talents, the albino was surprised that they preferred music and the arts above all others. Amanda had taken to the piano; Allison, the flute; and Adrian, singing. Allison also had a natural inclination to painting and sketching. In the time before winter, Amanda had proven to be a natural at horse riding, and Adrian, though she could never be able to tell a story, could write like no other, excluding poetry, which she had no particular liking for.

Prussia had planned to teach them more of geometry, though he instead decided that a review of setting up linear equations would be better. Amanda and Allison, who had been timidly watching the argument from an elegant sofa placed near a fireplace in the corner of the room, scrambled on to the floor, where Adrian joined them. The curtains were drawn, providing them with a blinding white light. Outside, the large, iron gate could hardly be seen for all the snow. The sun's cold light reflected off of the snow's surface, blinding those who looked upon it. It was almost taunting really. It seemed to shout,_ Look at my light! How beautiful it is! However, you shall not feel my warmth upon you ever again!_ Prussia could hardly stand it. The girls only made a half-hearted attempt to pay attention to the lesson and fidgeted like they had spiders crawling up their spines. The restlessness would have been normal if it was Adrian alone, but the fact that Amanda and Allison felt the same showed how truly weary they were. It reflected Gilbert's own feelings of impatience with the winter. They had not been outdoors since the day the snow had begun to fall in November.

It had not taken long for Prussia to give up teaching his lesson. It was beyond clear that both he and the girls had stopped attempting to strive for any positive outcome.

"We are not getting anywhere with this, are we?" the albino asked, his voice filled with surrender. Amanda sighed and looked out side. Adrian raised an eyebrow. Allison shook her head. It was clear that they had all come to the same conclusion: no. For a brief moment, he wondered how they would fare on their own. Perhaps, if they did things to their liking, they would excel where their talents were beyond exceptional. Gilbert's ruby eyes analyzed them with curiosity. It was quite possible that they would do fine. That aside, he also had more important matters to dwell upon. He had recently received a letter from France and Spain saying that they would arrive at his house in the spring to discuss the upcoming war. When he weighed the options, it did not take him long to decide that letting the girls learn on their own would be better. It had taken less time for the girls to agree.

"Oh, thank you, Master Gilbert!" Amanda breathed in relief, reaching in front of herself to gather her notes. Allison and Adrian did the same before they rapidly scrambled out of the study and up the nearby stairs to store them in their rooms.

"Don't run in the house!" He called after the trio uselessly. As soon as they had gone off, Prussia realised that he truly had nothing to do. Prior to the girls' arrivals, he would always have an important meeting or ball to attend. He shook his head. They really had taken up much more of his time than he'd originally intended. _I'll go check on Ludwig,_ he decided. _I have not observed how his education is progressing for quite some time._

Prussia snuck from the library and down the corridor. He slipped in through the door to the dining room and watched Ludwig practice with his tutor. As he listened to the lessons, he began to understand just how little contact he had with his brother these days. The boy's abilities had improved dramatically since they had grown apart. Briefly, he reflected on the times when they were closer and more carefree; many of the lessons Prussia had taught included the difference between quality and poorly made beer. Ludwig, however had lost the carefree attitude with time, much like Prussia had. Though he looked and acted quite mildly with his tutor, the blonde had developed a sour demeanor and would often snap a rude remark at one of the girls. He gave his head a shake and retreated to his study, deciding that it would be best to focus on the war that was sure to come instead of ridiculous squabbles between children.

"I fear that I cannot remember the name," Adrian replied to Prussia's inquiry thoughtfully. The time was now spring and though the snow had melted, there was mud and rain left in its place. The subject of books had been brought up when breakfast had begun. Recently, Adrian, Allison, and Amanda had read some of the most curious books from Prussia's library. He honestly didn't remember buying a single one of them. At least his hypothesis had been correct; the girls' education had fared better when they were on their own. They were to the point where they could read classic literature on their own now, which he considered to be a sizable landmark. He had been wrapped up in the world of military strategy rather than well-written fiction. And _still_, France and Spain were unable to assist him, on account of all the mud. They had fallen dangerously behind in the game of war and they would eventually pay. Though the water was murky, that much was clear to Prussia. Glancing to his left, he saw Adrian, Allison, and Amanda eating their breakfast and he wondered how they would survive without any basic self-defense knowledge. He doubted that they would last a month. He should have long ago decided to teach them, though he supposed it never crossed his mind due to his preoccupation with his rivals, Poland and Lithuania.

"Girls," he addressed them all at once, "I want you to put your individual studies aside and come practice riding and self-defense with me. You have not led very active lives since you came. I would like you to change into your riding habits and meet me by the stables." Though they had been quite content with their lives since Prussia had let them learn on their own, their eyes had immediately brightened when he had mentioned going outside.

"Anna," Prussia called to the maid, "clear the table. You are all excused for today," he said, his voice ringing with authority.

Though the outside world was frigid, the air was undeniably crisp with the coming of spring. Prussia observed the small girls on their horses. Amanda, of course, had chosen the bay pony that she called Abigail. Allison chose a similarly colored horse - brown with a black mane and tail - as Amanda. Though this one was slightly bigger, it was still classified as a pony. Adrian, being ever so daring had selected one of the large carriage horses. He was a sturdily built horse and very elegant, with a long wavy mane and tail. The ink-black horse was a new breed and had been a gift from Spain. Prussia recalled him saying that it was an "_Andalusian_", named for one of his regions. This was the horse that Amanda had called Knight.

The girls all seemed fair on horseback to begin with. Amanda was incredible and had the most natural ability of all three. Adrian struggled some, though she was well off. Allison had a very hard time, though her pony was an easy one to ride.  
"Sit up!" Prussia instructed her. "Point your toes directly upward!" The pony, which had not yet received a name, was at a steady trot, a point where Allison could control it. She was terrified - that much was visible. Amanda kept her pony beside Allison's, but Adrian was at a much faster pace. The little blonde laughed.  
"You're waving your elbows about like a hen!" In truth, Adrian had the same problem, though Allison didn't _nearly_ have as much control over it as the latter.

"I'm sorry!" Allison exclaimed, sounding as if she meant it. There was not a trace of dryness in her voice - she was sincere when she apologized, as if she had to. When Prussia reflected upon it, he recalled that this was not the only obsessive behavior the little brunette had demonstrated. He had begun to worry about her lately, in fact.

Prussia had lost interest in them. Adrian continued her light-hearted teasing, Allison continued to try harder, and Amanda continued to instruct her. Yes, it had become quite dull, indeed - until Amanda shrieked. Her pony had reared, obviously spooked by something, though Prussia could not tell what. And like that, Amanda's horse took off. Hooves slammed into the rain-softened terrain and although the sound was muted, he could make out the three-beat sound of a rapid canter. The horse had run down a straightaway in the circular arena - Prussia was certain that the old pony would stop when she reached the curve. The horse ignored the fence entirely. She seemed to slow and gather herself at the fence, for only one pace, shifted her weight to her hindquarters and jumped. The bay was small - he was surprised that the mare cleared the jump completely. And even more so when he saw that Amanda was unharmed or fazed by the event.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Adrian spilled out when she moved her horse to where Amanda was. Allison was close behind.

"Well," the brunette began, "She spooked at a rat and reared and ran off! I was really, incredibly scared at first, but, my, the adrenaline! It was so much fun!"

It seemed as though that was the end of it. They continued riding, though after a few lessons in the basics, Allison quit. Amanda jumped her pony over a small course that the stable lads had set up and Adrian was content to just go fast. Prussia had stopped teaching them, and it seemed as if no instructor was needed, although the stable lads kept an eye out for the girls. Gilbert only paused in his work to teach the girls basic defense moves; he was surprised to find that Adrian considered battle as much of an art as he did. They never used swords, for it would have been very unladylike, so he taught them with daggers, in case they could only reach a kitchen knife or something of the sort when their need was dire.

At last, amongst all the new knowledge, Gilbert found the letter he had awaited for so long. It had arrived while he had been eating supper. Being the first eventful occurrence since autumn, it caused quite a disturbance in the midst of the meal. Prussia carefully opened the letter, as if he was afraid that if he were too rough, it would disintegrate in the air. Prussia immediately recognised the elegant penmanship of France.

_Bonjour, Master Gilbert,_

_Espagne and I have had much contact this winter concerning the war. We have taken no definite course of action yet, and will not until we consult you. That being said, Espagne and I will be arriving at the beginning of May._

_Grande partie d'amour,_

_France_

The albino quickly recalled that it was, in fact, the end of April and he would not have much time to prepare for their arrival. As a consequence, the next week had been busy. He sent the servants to prepare two rooms for the nations and the next day sent others to the market for grander food, knowing that they would complain at his lack of taste. He collected past letters that contained important information and set out maps in his study. There was much to be done - it seemed a true miracle that it had been done!

Gilbert was aware that France and Spain would be at his door in a few days' time. It was this day that he wandered the halls near the girls' rooms with nothing to do, save awaiting his allies. His pacing had been uninterrupted and he thought it would remain that way until he felt his foot slip right through the floor.

"What ever is the meaning of this?" he hissed quietly as he pushed himself off the ground. He had apparently stepped on a loose floorboard, causing it to reveal a compartment. _How interesting_, he remarked, intrigued by the little hole. He reached his had down and felt that it was empty, as he expected, and not very deep. What was a wonder to him, however, was that it traveled under several floorboards, like a miniature cave. He figured that it would be able to hold a package of a fair size - and with that perception came another. _A package_, Prussia thought,_ or rather... a bundle of clothing in case a hasty escape is necessary?_ He recalled for a brief moment the day he brought Adrian and Allison home. He had, in essence, taken advantage of them in their situation. It was almost shameful and he hoped that they would be better defended if they should carry on without him. He imagined himself placing several items within the loose floorboard. Spare clothes, daggers, an extra halter or bridle for a horse, a compass, perhaps even a map or two for navigation... _Yes_, he decided, i_f war comes to my home, I will send Adrian, Allison, and Amanda away with Ludwig_. There was no denying it any further than he had already; war was inevitable. They would have to abandon him, not fight for him.

_Translations:_

_Grande partie d'amour (French) – With much love_

_Bonjour (French) – Hello_

_Espagne (French) – Spain_

_What do you think? Any good so far? Wow – 3208 words in this chapter! Feel free to correct any mistranslations, those of you who speak French. _

_Also, this is only PART THREE of the PROLOGUE. Thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly, Rat Jam_


	4. Prologue: A Rare Occurrence part four

_This part seems off, just like the last one. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: finally, I am DONE with the prologue! The first chapter is after this one! I'M EXCITED. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. To compensate, I can certainly say that I'm almost done with the first chapter, which is where the plot FINALLY begins to roll. Sort of. Maybe. I don't know 'cause I'm not done, but the REAL story begins!_

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Prologue: A Rare Occurrence **(very, _very _early 1400's)  
"Clearly," Francis said contemptuously with a scowl to match, "your taste in wine has not improved since we last met." His sharp words were directed at Gilbert, of course, and Spain could not help but agree. The brunette supposed that the wine Prussia had selected had the _potential_ to be good, if only... _Nada_. There was no way the albino could have even come remotely close to a quality wine. Spain shook his head, at a complete loss for words.  
They were seated at a small iron table. It had been painted white, though it was beginning to peel and rust. The designs were quite elegant and Spain took a liking to that particular table, despite its apparent age. He did not look forward to standing. As it was, he had no luck. Spain had predicted that Francis would not like the wine, and as a precaution, had brought some of from his home. He walked to the mansion's back door, over a rather large threshold, through the dirt-floored cooking area, up a few steps, and into the house's back corridor. He passed the door to the dining room and Gilbert's study, and kept moving until he found the stairs. From there, the Spaniard turned and strayed down the previous hallway's counterpart. Just beyond Ludwig's quarters were his own and France's. Spain trotted to the farther one and began searching for the bottle of red wine.  
He brought the wine out to France and had to say that he regretted to see it go so quickly. It was good wine - not too strong, not too subtle, with a rich, velvety feel. There was a comfortable silence amongst the three, one that indicated nothing needed to be said. Spain felt the impulse to make small talk, however, and soon broke it with an inquiry.  
"How has that horse I provided you with been doing? The stallion?" Spain asked of the albino. He appeared to be mildly surprised, as if he had not expected it.  
"Very well. He is quite the amazing horse. I primarily used him for pulling my carriage, however, one of my," Prussia hesitated briefly, which was unusual for him, to say the least, "_subordinates_ has begun to ride him. He has been a valuable asset to my stables." Spain nodded absently, before pouring himself the last of the wine. The chitchat had eventually evolved into of a discussion of the war - there had been small brushes and scrimmages along the borders, though nothing serious had happened. Spain did not take part in the debate and did not truly care, per se.

The summer passed uneventfully, as Prussia thought it would, but there was an undeniably thick tension hanging in the hot, humid air. Both armies - Poland and Lithuania, Spain, Prussia, and France - were wary. One would eventually have to make a move.

And at last, one did.

Prussia felt as if he was being suffocated. There was nothing but black all around him, pressing in from every side, enveloping him in heat and perspiration from his own body. His throat was dry; he needed water. Three, two, one more step until he reached it...

His ruby eyes opened in a flash. It had merely been a nightmare. Prussia shoved the blankets off, swung his feet of the side of his bed, and inhaled deeply. The air caused him to choke and tears stung his eyes. He looked up to see black surrounding him, as if his dream had come to the waking world. He leapt up, immediate realisation making him panic, though he'd been expecting this for some time now.

Poland and Lithuania attacked first. It had been cleverly planned; Spain and France were both there. Prussia dashed down the stairs to where Spain and France were staying.

"Germany has escaped already," France sputtered, stumbling out of the younger boy's room. Spain had crawled out of his room to join them. Prussia met his eyes and knew that the nations would find their own way out. Spain nodded, knowing Prussia's thoughts and intentions.

"Find them," he commanded. Prussia turned on the spot and darted up the stairs in pursuit of Adrian, Amanda, and Allison.

The albino dropped to his knees when he reached the second story of the house. Ever so slowly, he crawled down the first hall and began on the second when his knee fell through a loose floorboard. He was unharmed, though he found something he'd forgotten in the midst of the disaster. From the hole, he pulled a satchel filled with old clothes that he had grown out of centuries ago, daggers, and maps. Bag in hand, he continued his treacherous crawl through the corridor.

The first door was already open.

"Allison!" Prussia choked, pulling himself up using her bedside table.

"P-Prussia? I'm scared!" She was as terrified as she'd been during her first morning in the house.

"Get Amanda and wait in front of her door!" Gilbert ordered, grabbing her nightgown by the shoulder and pulling her off the bed. After seeing her begin to wriggle through the smoke to Amanda's room, he searched for Adrian. That proved to be no problem for him. She sat outside of her room, coughing from her struggle to breathe. After getting nearer, Prussia saw that she was crying, though her tears evaporated in the heat before they hit the floor.

"Adrian!" he bellowed harshly, "pull yourself together! Take this," he shoved the bag toward her, "and get Amanda and Allison out of here! Go back to where ever you all came from!"

"But, I'm afraid," she bawled, seeming more frustrated and pained than ever.

"When has that stopped you? Just go, you fool!" She still looked fearful, like she was a child about to experience all the world's harshness and terror in one night. With a start, Prussia realised that was exactly what she was.

"Take this," he muttered in a more gentle tone. He took of his iron cross - the symbol of the Teutonic Knights - and gave it to her.

"B-but your-"

"I have another, " he said with a soft bluntness. Her blue eyes stared into his one ruby ones for the last time.

"We won't ever meet again." It was a statement, not a question.

"I know," Prussia agreed in a rueful whisper. "Take them and go. Now!" He turned and left without seeing if she had obeyed him or not.

One last time, he traveled across the hall, down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the back door, where he and the children first arrived, seemingly so long ago.

When he stumbled outside, he was greeted with an inquiry from all who had made it out alive, but one question stood out.

"Did you get them?" Spain asked out of pure concern for the little nations.

"They were dead before I found them," Prussia replied in a monotone, flat voice. And in a way, his answer was truthful. He had turned his back on them before he could be sure that they had escaped. And even if they did, how would they survive the sea of obstacles that would greet them as three small, weak, independent countries?

_Translations:_

_Nada (Spanish) - nothing_

_What do you think? Excited for chapter one? Also, this is the FINAL part of the PROLOGUE. Thanks for reading!_

_SIDE NOTE/HISTORY LESSON: this is an ALLIANCE of Poland and Lithuania, not the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The commonwealth was later in history. The prologue takes place around 1407-ish._

_Yours truly, Rat Jam_


	5. Chapter 1

_Yay, OFFICIAL CHAPTER ONE! You have no clue how SICK I am the prologue. Especially the writing style. It's good to let loose and not be so formal. So, sorry that the last part of the prologue was so short and rushed, but hey, I wasn't lying when I said that I was almost done with this chapter. Honestly, I posted the previous chapter yesterday._

_Oh, yeah, Fail!pranks ahead._

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Prussia's point of view**  
**Chapter One: **(modern times)

America had completely gone overboard with the world conference when he was told that it'd be hosted at his house. He'd waited a long time to redeem himself for the last time he held it. Not only that, but Germany and myself were assigned to help him set up. Every country knew that Germany would cleaning America's house and ignoring America and me completely. That was the scary part; America and I were left to set up outside.

On our own.

Unsupervised.

So, naturally, any one who possessed even a _shred_ of common sense was terrified.

I leaned against the door frame, admiring our handiwork.

"Kesesese," I chuckled to myself, "no one will know what hit 'em. It'll almost be as awesome as me!" And, hey, that was really saying something. I mean, really, what could even come close on a regular basis? It looked completely innocent in the morning light, truth be told. The meeting would be slightly less formal, taking place outside, under the afternoon August sun. There was a long, wooden picnic table with a red and white checkered table cloth. On the table, there were pitchers with iced tea in them and burgers fresh from the grill. They also had "random" jars of honey to put in the iced tea. Oh, yes, quite innocent and stereotypical. Of course, the honey jars were super-glued shut and as soon as the first one was opened, the victim would be faced with a swarm of bees. See, technically America's backyard didn't have an end. There was the back porch of his house, a freshly kept clearing of green grass, then a forest. Within that forest, dangerously close to Alfred's house, was a beehive. Luckily for America, it meant that he got free all-natural honey all the time. Unluckily for the said victim, it meant that they got a lot of free bee stings.

That would only begin it. Oh, I could hardly bear to wait any longer. A smirk clear on my face, I moved to take my seat at the bench closest to me. Yes, it'd just be a few short... Hours... _Damn,_ I thought to my awesome self,_ it'll be a while before the meeting starts, won't it? I suppose I'll just have to wait it out._ I allowed my mind to wander as absently as it could. So I was completely out of it. Who knows how long I was thinking? I mused on my past awesomeness, towards the fifteenth century. Soon, my good mood was spoiled. I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid valley boy Pole and his husband at the time, Lithuania. I only thought about the defeat and humiliation that came afterward. However, something pried at the back of my mind, as if I should remember what happened the night of the attack and what _could_ have been. The idea of fate was coiled around that singular memory like a snake and its prey. _Something I said_, I realised,_ something I said will come back to haunt me._

I hadn't noticed that time had passed when I was thinking of what happened, trying to remember what I had said. Apparently, though, time will not stop for the awesome me, and before it felt as if a minute went by, West was prodding me in the side, saying "_Bruder_, get your feet off the table and pay attention. The meeting is about to begin."

"All right, dudes, I think this world conference can convene, solving all of the world's problems-"

"Oh, we know why we're here, you bloody git! You don't need to deliver the same monologue every time you hold a meeting!"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to get a recap on all of the world's problems!"

"When will you understand that your _mouth_ is the world's biggest problem at the moment?"

Well, the conference was off to a very normal start. It was England, of course, who had begun the argument with America, and France was jumping in to prove himself superior. Switzerland was chatting with Liechtenstein, Russia was scaring the Baltics... Was that a new country? No, wait, it was just America's brother, what's-his-face, Canadia?

"_Bruder_?" Liechtenstein turned to Switzerland, her voice raised to be distinguished from the ones of others arguing, "would you help me open this?"

"Of course." He took a jar of honey from her hands and tried to open it. "You glued it shut. How original." The Swiss' dry words were directed towards me. I should have expected what came after that. He shook his head in mock disappointed as he pulled out his gun and shot the top off. It certainly brought a new meaning to the phrase "bust a _cap_ in it". After the gunshot, there was a ringing silence and a moment of awkwardness as everyone turned to watch Switzerland wipe some glass shards away from the honey for Liechtenstein. That silence was the kind that seemed it would never be broken, but always was. And their silence was broken with the sound of laughter. It made Switzerland freeze and look out into the forest. Was it one of the nations? My eyes darted to Canadia. He seemed the type to make that girly sound. It hadn't been him; his lavender eyes had as much confusion in their depths as anyone else's. The giggling was nowhere near us. Like the rest, I turned my gaze to the forest. In a way, it was familiar, though I often played tag games with the young children in my lands.

That's when I realised that it was probably a couple of kids, maybe the size of little Latvia. As each twig snapped, everyone got more agitated, though I recognised the sound of clumsy children playing in the forest. At last, bushes rustled and out stepped what I expected.

The two girls appeared to be fourteen. Smiles were painted on their happy-go-lucky little faces. One looked as if she had Asian heritage. Her black hair was cut short and almost reached her shoulders. She would have reminded me of China, I suppose, but her hair was not only black. It was like a gradient, beginning with black and ending with a sun-faded chestnut color. Her eyes were almost almond-shaped, but they were bigger. China and Ireland, I concluded.

My eyes flicked to the second girl. She was taller, perhaps 175 centimeters, while the other was 170. Her skin was not as pale and contained the lightest golden hue, as if she spent time in the sun. Her hair was wavy and reached her shoulders. It was impossible to say the single color; its base was a neutral brown, its roots were barely darker, and the highlights were golden and chestnut. The girls both had similarly colored eyes - they were brown with green mixed in.

Well, the said happy-go-lucky had been wiped off their faces when they saw what they had walked in on. Their eyes were panicked - no one was prepared to be friendly to them. It was cold stare-down between 196 countries and two small girls. America strode up to them, totally at ease, and said,

"Well, who're you two? You're kinda little. Wanna come home with me?" His approach was friendly sounding, though the way he towered over the girls was really threatening. I certainly wouldn't have been scared, though the tactic worked on them.

"Don't do it! It may sound fun, but it'll be a living hell." It was Cuba who spoke. He stood beside America, towering over them in an equally terrifying manner. It seems that afterward, everyone had something to say. The girls were bombarded with arguments, questions, and conversations. It must have been overwhelming for them. In an attempt to console them, I trotted up, leaned over them and said,

"Kesesese, it must be awful to be in this position. It'll be all right, though, if you come to Germany with me and West. Imagine it, endless beer, drunk Italians, be they men or women... It's heaven on earth." I thought I had some awesome points, and I thought I was convincing, but they didn't seem to agree. In fact, they'd backed up a little into the oblivious Spain, who had been flirting with South Italy amidst all the chaos.

"_Oh, pérdon. ¡No me di cuenta de que estabamos en el camino de sus única salida!_" The Spaniard rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, though he didn't move an inch. I was thoroughly confused. It was a general rule of courtesy to speak in the language of the conference's host. That way, everyone could understand each other. Antonio had apparently forgotten this and had spoken in Spanish. What confused me most, however, was the way the two girls looked at him. It was as if a new light had been shed.

"_¿Usted habla español?_" the first girl timidly asked in a voice as quiet as a whisper._ Oh. I didn't think that they might speak another language,_ I said to myself. How un-awesome. The girl's voice hardly seemed loud enough to silence the commotion, but it did. Maybe the other countries had been waiting for them to say something.

"_Sí, él habla español, pero yo hago también._" France slunk up to the girls in a way that was far beyond "suggestive". At first, I was confused as to why France would be speaking Spanish, though I suppose I shouldn't have been. They were both quite beautiful, despite their young age - which was a factor he would be able to overlook with ease. Francis slipped behind them, speaking in a soothing manner. I had no clue what he was actually saying, due to my lack of Spanish-speaking knowledge, but I thought it was something along the lines of "come with me to a pretty home". His hands, previously resting below their shoulder blades, drifted downward, downward, and farther downward. The brown-haired girl, who had been listening uneasily, let out a squeal of terror as the blonde's hands reached her rump. The brunettes attempted to escape the Frenchie, but failed. They looked quite disturbed, in fact. I wondered if I should be awesome to them and help or awesome to France and not do anything. The other countries had long since continued arguing with each other. I was certain that England would do something for the girls so I wouldn't have to, but he was preoccupied with America, so I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing that the matters had fallen into the awesome hands of me. I was about to step up and do something, when I heard something that sounded like the cock of a gun. I opened my eyes and saw a blonde with a gun - no doubt, a loaded one - pointing straight at France. I could tell that the blonde was a girl of the same age as the other two, though I found myself being unable to see her clearly as she was standing in the depths of the shade.

"_Manos fuera,_" she growled, clearly having every intention to shoot France. He removed his hands from the girls. She began with taking a step forward, and he mirrored her actions in a backward direction. The Frenchman had run into England as he backed up. The blonde girl, now visible as she was in the red-gold light of the burning sun, had captured England's attention. America was confused by England's abrupt change in focus, and followed suit. It seemed to be hours before all the countries were aware of what was happening, though it had only been a minute or so.

I felt as if I should have recognised her. She was very familiar. She stood at maybe 162 centimeters tall, so she was quite short. I couldn't see how long her hair was because it was tied back in a low pony-tail, but I guessed it just brushed her shoulders. From what I could see of her hair, it was a shining sheet of pale bronze that I could only describe as golden strawberry blonde. She was not quite as pale as the black-haired girl, though not quite as tan as the brunette. Around the collar of her shirt was... A black cross? _Not just a black cross_, I realised, as I looked at it closely,_ the_ _Iron Cross._ The blonde, noticing my sudden interest in her, snapped,

"_¿Qué está usted mirando?_" Recognition gleamed in her eyes when she addressed me. "_Ah._" She turned to her comrades. "_Es el Señor Prusia._" Okay, maybe I didn't really know how to speak Spanish, but I knew enough to know that she'd said my name. She turned to me once more. "_Señor Prusia, lo es una extrañar verte una vez más. Incluso recuerdo que decía que nunca me iba a ver usted de nuevo,_" she chuckled before continuing, "_Parece que nos hemos contradicho nosotros._" I was overwhelmed. I mean, yeah, I knew some Spanish from hanging out with Spain so much, but not _that_ much. In this situation, all I really could do was ask who she was. And I did so.

"_¿Quién es usted?_" I questioned after a moment of awkward silence. I tried to make my voice sound authoritative and not confused, though she ignored my tone of voice and looked a little... Regretful. The other two girls, one on either side of her, looked slightly hurt. She addressed her friends, "_Supongo que esto era inevitable, su olvido._" She spoke to me once more, "_Señor Prusia,_ I am Adrian." Well. I certainly understood that part. In fact, looking at her now, I was surprised I hadn't recognised her earlier. She was much taller and looked as though she had aged nine to ten years, but she still had that proud demeanor, the one that could only be unlocked by her two friends. As far as they went, I had suspected nothing. Amanda was the tallest, and by quite a bit. She still allowed Adrian to guide her, though she seemed a little more radical and resistant. Allison remained herself. She was still quiet, though was always prepared to listen to Amanda and a little restless when Adrian spoke.

"Prussia," England began slowly, "you know them?" I remembered where I was. I looked around, not completely at ease with the eyes of every country on me. I also really didn't feel like telling the whole story. Thankfully, Spain took the liberty of doing that for me.

"Yes," Antonio began thoughtfully, "I remember you three. A long time ago - longer than I care to admit, and I don't think Gilbert will, either - you lived with us. Before Germany was even a country. France and I thought you were only maids. Then when Poland and Lithuania attacked... I thought you all died in fire. You appear to have survived." He shrugged as if the memory held no significance.

"Yeah," I chimed in, the one-year period returning to me, "I remember getting you guys out of that. I just thought you died out in the wilderness." The other countries looked like they were beginning to get a sense of what the conversation was about, after having heard the basics from Spain. I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose the awesome me will have to explain it to you all, if you don't get it. A long time ago, these three were my underlings. Before Poland and Lithuania got married, when they were still dating, they attacked my house and the girls ran away. End of story." The others were still watching me intently and I grew very uncomfortable - again.

"Well, um," I began, "I, uh, have a plane to catch. Congrats on living," I shot to the girls. I got an uncharacteristically - even for Adrian - harsh glare in return from the blonde. I exited the mansion as fast as I could.

Even I have to admit, my excuse wasn't very believable, but I certainly couldn't have brought myself to stay. The meeting had had hours to go before it ended, and my plane didn't even leave until the following morning. Still, being as awesome as I was, I managed to pull some strings to get myself a flight that left an hour after I got to the airport. It was a non-stop trip from New York to Germany, which left me plenty of time to think. Yeah, I had cared for Adrian, Allison, and Amanda and I'd introduced them to civilization, but that glare told me that we'd be less than friends. I remembered what would come back to haunt me - _"We won't ever meet again"._ The words rung in my ears as if they had been spoken moments rather than centuries ago. I was almost certain that Adrian thought I had been lying to her. No matter how willing she was to pull a trigger, no matter how many years she survived on her own, she had still been a child. I knew this much about children - when you make a promise, they won't let it go. When you break a promise, they hold you accountable for lying to them. Adrian hated liars. Well. At least I knew what Adrian thought of me.

_Translations:_

_Bruder (German) - Brother_

_Oh, pérdon. ¡No me di cuenta de que estabamos en el camino de sus única salida! (Spanish) - Oh, sorry. I did not realize that we were in the way of your (plural, formal) only exit!_

_¿Usted habla español? (Spanish) - You (formal) speak Spanish?_

_Sí, él habla español, pero yo hago también. (Spanish) - Yes, he speaks Spanish, but I do also. (That's the direct translation, but it's really "Yes, he speaks Spanish, but I do, too).  
Manos fuera (Spanish) - Hands off_

_¿Qué está usted mirando? (Spanish) - What are you (formal) looking at?_

_Ah. Es el Señor Prusia. (Spanish) - (Direct translation) Ah. It is the Lord Prussia. (What is meant) Ah. It is Mr. Prussia._

_Señor Prusia, lo es una extrañar verte una vez más. Incluso recuerdo que decía que nunca me iba a ver usted de nuevo. (Spanish) - __Mr.__Prussia__, __it__is__a__wonder__to see you__again__. __I even remember__saying__that__I'd__never__see__you again._

_Parece que nos hemos contradicho nosotros_. (Spanish) -_We seem to __have__contradicted__ourselves._

_Supongo que esto era inevitable, su olvido. (Spanish) - I guess it was inevitable, his forgetfulness._

_Señor Prusia (Spanish) - Mr. Prussia_

_Metric (centimeters) to Imperial (feet/inches)_

_170 cm (Allison) - 5 ft. 7 in._

_175 cm (Amanda) - 5 ft. 9 in._

_162 cm (Adrian) - 5 ft. 4 in._

_Well, if you spot any failed Spanish, please, do tell. I'm only just learning the language, though I know it's absolutely beautiful! I'm pretty sure, in most places, that I know what I'm talking about, though. Thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly, Rat Jam_


	6. Chapter 2

_Awesome. New chapter. This time, you get better introduced to Amanda, who plays a key role in this story. I shan't say how, though! This chapter is told from both Prusssia's and Amanda's point of view. Er, well, kind of._

**Adrenaline Rush**

**Chapter Two:**  
In the following days, I found that the more I didn't pay attention to the news, the more I stumbled upon news by accident. Since it was clearly unavoidable, I gave up running from it. Time passed by in a blurry haze. Each headline was different, but the same. Each interview, every newscast, diverse and similar. _Drelín_. Their new name was foreign to me, after having known them for so long by their personal names.

I was dumbfounded at the girls' fates. They had all been radical and rebellious, for young ladies at that time, and their former selves certainly reminded me of America. I had expected them to be like him now - free and independent. I couldn't have been more wrong. Adrian and Allison were one country - Drelín. They were not a democracy like America, they were nationalists. America was already targeting them, calling them "commies". Most of the rage was directed towards Fénix, the county in which the capital was located. It was clear to me that Fénix corresponded with Adrian, while Allison's counterpart was one of the other two areas called Ana. The third region was nothing more than what it was. Simply Andanza. Amanda was allegedly her own country called Mandera, but her independence was doubted for a good reason. Amanda's land was occupied by the Drelínian Army, which she was quite content with, while America was outraged.

To say the least, America did not like these new countries, to the extent of my knowledge. Circumstances differentiated between nations, however, and many courtesies were extended to Drelín and Mandera, as they began their journey as true nations. Spain remembered Adrian and Allison from so long ago and was on friendly terms with the younger countries. Amanda immediately gained the favor of France, seeing as she spoke his language fluently while the "stupid foreigners" could only attempt and fail. My relationship with them was non-existent. They paid me no heed and the grace was returned. I knew why our ties had been dissolved, as close as we may have been.

Adrian feared me. She refused to be dependant on me as she once was. All the information and advice she got about governing her land and acting as a country should came from various places. Her weakness terrified her and seeing as she now had others dependent on her, she couldn't bring herself to show that dread. Her fear became hatred. The fact that I'd "lied" to her did not help the situation any, and was probably the only reason to hate me she could come up with. The rest - fear, the dependency of her friends, the contempt - was subconscious. Her scorn was half-hearted. I understood the fact that she needed to distance herself from me and I respected her wishes.

Somewhere betwixt the constant blur of days, the moon had completed a full cycle, and August had become September. September meant another world conference. To be frank, I didn't go to most conferences because I was too hungover and I was an _ex_-nation. On top of the humiliating and un-awesome term came the fact that I just didn't care about the information in general, so no one took much notice of me anyways. Point being, I didn't show up at meetings. But this one I _had_ to go to.

"_Verdammt_," I cursed when I saw myself in the my hotel room's bathroom mirror on the eve of the meeting. I looked more albino than ever - the dark circles under my eyes emphasised my skin's paleness more than usual and brought out the red in my eyes. Speaking of which, my eyes were redder than they typically were, though not in the iris. They were bloodshot, which, to be honest, complimented my crumpled shirt that I hadn't changed in at least two weeks. My white hair, as short as it was, looked like a rat's nest and the odor around me - the odor that_ was_ me - added to the rodent effect. I hated to admit it, but I looked like a classic drunkard. I walked away from the bathroom and began fishing through my suitcase for something that would at least make me look professional. No such luck. _Oh well,_ I thought, _I'll find something tomorrow._

The brunette's stomach lurched with nervousness. Before her stood a mansion unlike any other she'd seen before. She wasn't even sure if mansion was the right word to describe it - fortress would be better. Gray slate stones were stacked upon one another, paved in between with darker cement. It was surrounded by a black iron gate. To be honest, the weather matched perfectly with the mansion. Cold storm clouds covered the sun and the wind was quite harsh. The pony that she rode was spooked by the threatening scenery and she was too, to be frank.

Amanda was attending her first world meeting. She'd never been to England before, or even heard of it, and was surprised that she hadn't lost her way. What shocked her even further was the transportation. Though no humans had seen her, she had walked along highways, roads, and avenues, and hadn't seen one horse treading the paved paths. She had known about cars, of course, but hardly anyone in her lands used them. Hers were a stubborn people; they stuck to old traditions while finding new ways to excel in any ways they could. One tradition was the use of horses and carts. The animal was practically sacred in her region. She was dumbfounded that a country as old as England had forgotten about them.

Her pony trotted through the looming gates and into a courtyard. The grass was neatly trimmed, the statures were perfectly sculpted, and the cobblestone was elegantly laid out before her. Amanda frowned. As inviting as the place had the potential to be, it lacked the warmth of a true home, and, therefore, was no less intimidating on the inside than it was out.

"Come, Phillipe," she urged her pony onward, "we must find a stable." She clucked gently and the little horse continued to plod through the courtyard.

After a couple of wrong turns here and there, Amanda found a stable at the back of the manor. Good, she thought to herself, Mr. England has not forgotten this magnificent creature. The stable was heated with the bodies of several horses, making it much warmer than the outside world. Luckily for Amanda, she did not have to lead Phillipe up and down the barn looking for an empty stall; there was a vacant one by the door she entered through.

As she un-tacked Phillipe, Amanda was acutely aware of the barn's eerie silence, despite the presence of other living creatures. The horses were all very large and elegant and knew that she did not belong here. Each one watched her closely, seemingly filled with contempt for such a lesser being and her pony. Amanda was already eager to leave this unfriendly place.

"It is all right, Phillipe. I will be back in a few short hours," she murmured as she brushed the pony's flaxen mane out of his eyes and stroked his dark brown neck. His only reply was a quiet nicker.

"Goodbye." With that last word, she left the silver bay pony and turned to enter the dark, grand mansion.

The interior of England's house was more confusing and frightening than the exterior. The walls were stone, just like the outside of the house, and the floors were black oak. The floors, however, were also adorned with rugs of dark burgundies, midnight blues, and deep purples. At the end of every hall was a large window, reaching from the floor to the ceiling, two-stories above Amanda's brunette head. The thick curtains matched the carpets very eerily.

As Amanda marched down the corridors, she was conscious of the chilling paintings hung on the walls; they were of previous kings and queens, dukes and duchesses, and of England himself. The eyes of each subject followed her as she continued her way down the dimly lit manor. Amanda traveled up many stairs and explored many rooms, though not a sound to indicate other life reached her ears. She wished that Phillipe were a miniature pony; that way, she could have taken him with her. Amanda grimaced and wished that she could have stayed home with Adrian and Allison. She sighed, remembering the previous morning.

"Amanda, please," Allison had begged in her quiet whisper voice. "We promise, we'll come with you next time, but Adrian is ill and she can't go anywhere. Please, represent us at the meeting."

"I'm going to mess up - you know how I can't speak in public!" Amanda had told the black-haired girl.

"You'll be fine," Adrian chipped in from where she lay on the nearby couch. Her voice was thick with exhaustion from her illness. Dark circles lined her pale blue eyes and her skin, though it was not green, had a chalky and off-tone aspect to it. Seeing Adrian had made Amanda's defense give in.

"Fine," Amanda sighed in utter defeat, "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Allison breathed in relief. "Sorry," she added quickly.

And, so, very late that evening, Amanda had found herself on a small ferry that shipped her over to England with Phillipe. She had rode on through the night without rest or food, following as straight a path as she could. She hadn't gotten lost, either, until she had entered the mansion.

At last, as she made her way down a corridor much like all the others, she saw a light spilling from a small crack in a door. Heat rushed to her cheeks as a feeling of relief crawled down her spine. The brunette picked up her pace ever so slightly, as if the door might disappear upon her reaching it. As the door became closer, she saw that the light was not artificial - the source was most likely a lit fireplace. She also heard voices that were quick and hushed - certainly not the _least_ bit suspicious in a creepy, dark, seemingly abandoned mansion. She slowed and dropped to her hands and knees behind the door, so to eavesdrop on the conversation without being caught.

"It'll be more trouble than they're worth," the first voice stated matter-of-factly. It was masculine; the owner also sounded exasperated. "You can trust me with that fact alone; I've been through it many times before. Come to think of it, the last time I did so was with you and Matthew." That explained his exasperation - he was wise in the matter that was being discussed and the person being addressed was not; but who was Matthew?

"I can't just watch this sort of injustice! There's gotta be something I can do to help." This voice was also masculine, though it was younger sounding and indignant, and had a strange accent. There was a short pause, and although Amanda could not see the two men who were speaking, she could imagine the first man sending the second an annoyed glance.

"Perhaps they don't want to be helped," the first plowed on.

"Who wouldn't?" the second lamely countered. Amanda had begun to cramp up now. She squirmed around, now facing the door's hinges, where there was a space that was just barely large enough for her to see through. However, in the process, she bumped it - just a little, but enough to be noticed. The second voice had still been arguing with the first, though he had been cut off.

"Someone is here," the first whispered harshly. Amanda's heart rate had shot up and her throat constricted with fear.

"How do you know?" the second asked much more loudly than the first. Again, Amanda could see the annoyed look in her mind.

"My espionage is far better than yours, thank you very much. You know as well as I do that I've been at this for a _long_ time." He now seemed more irate than irritated, though his tone of voice no longer held any significance to Amanda. All she could take note of were his feet. His feet were slowly approaching her to the point where all that separated her from the man was the door. Acting on pure instinct, Amanda backed away a few feet, then turned the corner and crawled rapidly up a flight of wide stairs. She paused midway up the staircase as she saw the door swing open and hit the wall opposite of it. As she continued to crawl up the steps, she faintly heard the second voice say, "It was probably just your imagination, old man." Even fainter, the first voice growled threateningly, "No. Someone heard that conversation."

_Oooo, threatening! Ha, well, fail suspense. I feel like I did better on this chapter than on the last two. I kind of had to rush the wrapping up of Prussia's point of view. Anyhow, thanks for reading!_

_Yours truly, Rat Jam_


	7. Chapter 3

_Holy shit, it's been too long since I updated. To those that haven't given up on me, I thank you. xD _

_On the other hand, I worked hard on this one. It took my five months to write – talk about writer's block, eh? Anyways, please enjoy! Now that the school year has begun, I'm bound to be updating more often._

**Amanda's point of view**

**Chapter****Three:**  
Amanda scurried around the corner at the top of the flight of stairs, her brown eyes never leaving the first man. He had stepped out of the room, and though the door was open and light poured out from behind it, she could still not see him. His figure was silhouetted against the pale backdrop. Upon seeing that much alone, she could see that he was significantly shorter than the second man, who had joined the first. His hair was spiked, though he himself looked very refined with a good posture. The second slouched some and his hair appeared to be brushed back, with the exception of one lock, which stuck up oddly by his uneven part.  
She silently backed around the corner at the top of the stairs and made her way down the hall. She could still hear the two speaking, though she could not make out the words; for the beating of her heart hindered her hearing. Amanda knew she could not avoid running in to the two men, which left her with the one option of confronting them. When she reached the end of the hall, she took in a deep breath and counted to five, being deliberately slow in doing so, before making her way much more loudly down the hall, placing her hand on the banister by the stairs and walking down.  
"Excuse me," she said with volume, though her voice was shaky, "I'm afraid I have lost my way. I do not know where the conference room is. Could one of you show me the way?" She had been prepared for a challenge from the men, though she only received curious gazes from the both of them.  
"Follow us. We were just beginning to make our way over there ourselves," the first one commented politely. The other man stood at his shoulder, examining Amanda skeptically.

"You're one of the newly discovered countries, right?" he began, as the first lead them down a flight of stairs. He shot the taller man a somewhat irritated cautioning glance. Amanda, pretending not to notice, nodded rapidly, in fear that her voice would be too shaky to reply.  
"Where's your little ring leader?" he asked, almost snidely, although there was a true note of inquiry in his voice. Amanda paused, unsure of how to answer, for she did not wish to make her friend seem weak, but needed to answer in some way.  
"I-I'll be announcing that when the meeting begins. I'm sure you've got enough patience to wait." The brunette knew she was being vague, though she was supposed to do that, wasn't she?  
The amount of light increased as they traveled down the staircases; because of this, she could see the men that accompanied her much better. The one that had earlier been questioning her was tall - taller than she'd first thought. His hair was a dusty blond, not at all unlike damp sand. His hair, seeing as it looked like sand, matched his ocean blue eyes perfectly. His eyes were not the color of the Caribbean's sea, so much as the ocean's calm blue before a storm. His skin was somewhat pearly, though it wasn't quite pale enough for that to describe it as a whole.  
The shorter man was also blond and pale, though he was very different. His blond was not akin to damp sand at all - it was far more of a golden yellow. It lacked the red that Adrian had, however, and was not pale enough to be bleach blond. _Dark__platinum__blond_, Amanda decided. Although the dark, thick eyebrows were distracting to his appearance, the feature that most caught Amanda's attention was his eyes. They were jade in color and had infinite wisdom and age carved into their depths. Though the taller man had reminded Amanda of the coast, the other was the essence of a meadow in early spring.  
It did not take Amanda long to notice the resemblance between the shorter man and the recurring man in the paintings, if it even took her any time at all. She'd known that the man before her was the same as her mysterious painted haunter as soon as she laid eyes on his portrait once more, after following him. When the three passed another painting, one set in the late seventeen hundred's, she thought, Amanda asked,  
"Who is the man that keeps appearing in all of these paintings?" Her leader raised his thick eyebrows in mild curiosity.  
"And to think that I had mistaken her for a clever one," she heard him mutter before saying more loudly, "That is me. I am the owner of this house. You may call me the United Kingdom, Britain, or England." Amanda shook his hand tentatively after brief hesitation.  
"I am Mandera," she introduced herself quietly, though there was no need. Her name had been said on almost all news stories, written on almost all papers. "And you?" she addressed the other man, not a moment too late in remembering her manners.  
"America." As soon as he'd said that, the situation went from polite inquiry to an awkward silence. Amanda did not know him personally, though she knew one fact alone; he was very... Opinionated. His people had reportedly said many things about her country and Drelin that had sent Adrian's blood boiling. After calling the whole of Drelin a "large bunch of rotten commies", he had moved on to dirtier tricks. He had targeted Amanda, saying that she was weak beyond measure and had clearly lost her mind along with her culture. It was not Amanda's fault that she could not remember the time when her lands were not under control of Drelin's army; she merely had an issue with her memory. She allowed a quiet sigh to pass from her soft lips. She knew she was lying to herself; the fact remained that she had always relied on Adrian to care for her.  
Turning her attention from her thoughts to her whereabouts, she found that her companions had come to a halt in front of a much shorter and wider hallway than the others. It seemed to be located on the far west side of the building. As Amanda looked to the windows on the west side, she saw the stables and was amazed that she had missed this place completely. On the other side of the hall, there were more portraits and doors, but England and America were headed to the large set of double-doors located at the end. Even from where she had been standing, Amanda could hear the multifarious cheerful voices and realised that she must be the last one to arrive, aside from the host and his companion.  
As the double-doors swung open and the trio entered, Amanda was aware of all eyes on her. The other two countries had been seen many times; she was a novelty. She took each step slowly and deliberately, so to portray to the others the pride of her country and Drelín. Her eyes followed America and England with rapt attention, following what examples they set as best she could. At the end of the extravagantly long table, England took his place as the leader of the meeting while America sat to his left. These actions, of course, left Amanda standing awkwardly in the unnatural silence of the filled conference room. Her gaze rapidly darted away from the other two countries as she scanned the room, searching for a gap between two seated countries. A less than foggy memory surfaced when she saw the one open space in the whole room, causing a sense of fear to overwhelm her.  
The one open seat was next to France. She had but one recollection of him from the previous month when she, Allison, and Adrian, had made their debut in the world. And it so happened that this recollection was of him groping her. Feeling none too pleasant, Amanda approached it and sat, near the direct center of the lengthy meeting table. _Absolutely__perfect,_ she thought, _right__in__the__middle__where__everyone__can__see__me._She glanced uncomfortably at the blond man, certain he would try something, and he looked as if he would, but as if by some cue from the divine world, England let out a noisy cough, shot a subtle glare at France, and began to speak.  
"Welcome. As I am certain you already know, we are here for a world conference, which I have so graciously offered to host," he announced with a great deal of self-importance. "Now, I believe we should begin with economics, due to the dismal state many of us are in." And so, Mandera's first world conference began.  
Though she tried to keep her focus, Amanda found that their conversation was difficult to follow, between the verbose language and the multiple interjections of other countries. Those who had the floor could not be heard over those whose voices were louder; much like, she decided, a peasant's word would not be considered when compared to that of a king's. In a way, she saw that only those of any great importance spoke, and others always listened, even when they spoke out of turn. And while initially she had been tense and jumpy around the French man seated beside her, she soon found that he was rapt in the meeting and no longer paid her any heed. As she concluded these things, she let her attention slip to her environment.

The table was decorated with many extravagant-looking English foods, though no one took any. While she was curious about this, she did not ask for, as she had told herself, her voice need not be heard. Much like the hallway from which she entered, there were wide windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling on the west side, which she was now facing. They, unlike the windows in the corridor, were adorned with deep violet curtains that seemed more for decoration than blocking out the sun. Her back was to the other wall, and she did not turn to observe it, for fear of being noticed and called out.

"Mandera!"

Amanda's attention to her surroundings and her apprehension of speaking before everyone were what caused her to not notice her name being called. She did, however, notice France laying a hand on hers, giving her quite a start. He calmed her moment of panic with a wave of his hand, indicating that someone wished to address her.

"Thank you, frog," came the irritated voice of England. "Now, as I was saying, we have recently acquired two new countries, though one seems to be absent. You, however, are present, though perhaps more in body than mind. If you would please introduce yourself?" Amanda's first thought was to shy away at criticizing tone, though she quickly recalled her long ago thought of remaining elusive and vague. She stood, shaking slightly with worry, however when she spoke, quiet though her voice was, it was steady.

"I am the country of Mandera and temporary representative of Drelín." England raised one thick eyebrow when she said this.

"Oh? And why is it that Drelín is incapable of representing themselves?" He inquired with what was almost a sneer. Before she could reply with the excuse that Adrian was ill and Allison had stayed behind to care for her, America interjected,

"Those damned commies probably sent you to flat out refuse the offer to join us, huh?" Amanda certainly felt insulted in that moment, and did something then that she would never have done otherwise - she spoke back.

"Excuse me, but we are not communists, we're nationalists," she stated, her voice raising a few decibels and growing much more frigid rather than timid.

"Same thing. Anyways-" he said stiffly, before attempting to launch into his anti-communist speech. Though, once more, Mandera cut him off.

"I'll have you know that the terms mean two very different things, politically speaking. Perhaps, if you personally bothered to learn the difference between the two, your undereducated citizens would bother to learn the difference between a horse and a cow." She spoke this in a criticizing manner, not at all prepared to be friendly. America had insulted her country and her friends one too many times. At a world conference, it was out of line, and someone needed to put him in his place. Adrian certainly would have been proud. Amanda let out a small cough before continuing.

"Drelín elected not to come this month due to a sickness among their people. They requested that I represent them while both they and their people begin to recover. Next month, however, they will be here." She said this with affirmation in her voice; this would close the discussion to debate. Unfortunately, it was closed a bit too much. Silence met her words as heavily as bulldozer hitting a brick wall. She was left awkwardly standing at her place, and so, with brief hesitation, she sat down once more. There was a slight cough from beside her and a rustle of silken fabric as France stood and began speaking.

"Ah, perhaps we should move on to environment, _non?_" Mandera was relieved that at least one person was more charismatic in the political world than she.

And so, the meeting continued as it began for Amanda - she paid little heed to the announcements and who spoke, and she certainly did not open her mouth once more. When she heard the sharp call of England stating that the conference was at a close, she gathered her papers and began to make her way out of the building. By now, the afternoon sun's light was filtered through the clouds, causing the darkness of the morning to be lifted, however dreary the sky still seemed.

Amanda shuffled to the door, expecting no interruption as she went to fetch Philippe. Her expectations of a quiet exit were not met.

"Hey, Comm- I mean, Mandera, wait up!" America called after her retreating figure. She said nothing in reply; she was too frightened of the powerful nation. Her nightmares caught up with her, regardless. "I wanted to say - it was cool or whatever standing up to me today. You really got a fire in you, huh? I, uh, actually wanted to apologize," he stated with a bit of a blush. Yet despite his abashed approach, Amanda thought she saw a glint of something _devious_almost in his oceanic blue eyes. "Do you wanna grab some coffee with me? My treat." She hesitated, a foreboding feel stirring within her. Disregarding her instinct, she nodded and followed the blond out of the stone manor.

_Translations: Non (French) – No_

_Awesomesauce! Thanks so much for reading! I promise there will be more updates!_

_Yours truly, Rat Jam_


End file.
